monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ghoulia Yelps/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista lalek Ghoulii Yelps. Lalki Basic Bjv1694a.JPG|Lalka Ghoulia Yelps2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: październik 2010 * Numer Asortymentu: N2851 * Oznaczenie modelu: R3708 Ghoulia cechuje się bladą skórą i niebieskimi włosami. Uroku dodają jej białe okulary - kujonki. Na co dzień nosi bluzkę w czarne, czerwone oraz białe paski. Na to narzuca top na ramiączkach w śliczne wisienki. Ma czerwone spodnie w krucze grochy oraz wysokie trampki na obcasach. Całość dopełnia pasek wyglądający jak klawisze fortepianu. Na głowie nosi zieloną opaskę, a przy uszach widnieją kolczyki przypominające suwaki, w kolorze ciemno-różowym. Dead Tired Pobrane (8).jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_Yelps_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7973 Ghoulia ubrana jest w białą koszulkę, na której namalowane są czarne szelki i czerwona muszka. Zombie ma na sobie również czarną spódniczkę z czerwonym ściągaczem. Spod niej wystają białe spodenki. Wraz z koszulką ozdobione są czerwonymi kleksami. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje biała opaska na oczy - również w czerwone kleksy. Na nosie Ghoulii widnieją okulary w czerwonych oprawkach. Włosy dziewczyny są związane w kitkę. Kapcie zombie są koloru czerwonego. Mają one obcasy i okularki. Dawn of the Dance comprar-lagoona-blue-de-monster-high-diario-secreto.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_dawn_of_the_dance_by_mh_maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067 * Numer modelu: W2148 Ghoulia ubrana jest w sukienkę przepasaną czarnym paskiem z widniejącą na nim czaszką. Góra sukienki jest biała, a dół - czerwony i pofalowany. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest zieloną obrożą. Na nadgarstku zombie widnieje zielona bransoletka w kształcie kwadratu. Na nogach Ghoulii widnieją białe kabaretki. Buty dziewczyny są czerwono-czarne. Ich biały obcas jest w kształcie kości. Zombie ma burzę pokarbowanych włosów, a w uszach czerwone i białe kolczyki w czaszki. Classroom Ghoulia_C_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_C_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011, październik 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W2556, Y4684 * Numer modelu: W2557, Y4685 Włosy Ghoulii uczesane są w koński ogon. Na nosie dziewczyny widnieją czarne okulary, a w jej uszach - czerwone kolczyki. Lalka ubrana jest w białą, sportową koszulkę, ozdobioną napisem Monster High na piersiach, czarnymi rękawkami i różowym paskiem przy dekolcie. Ghoulia ubrana jest również w czarne szorty do ćwiczeń. Mają one różowy i biały pasek na lewej nogawce i różowe paski przy zakończeniach nogawek. Spod spodenek wystają czerwone leginsy sięgające ud dziewczyny. Buty lalki do różowe trampki na obcasie. Mają one biały język, różowe sznurówki, czarną podeszwę i obwódkę wokół języka. Widnieje na nich biała i różowa błyskawica. Do pudełka dołączona jest czarna piłka do trumnokoszykówki z logiem Monster High, różowa szafka szkolna, zeszyt, notes dla lalki, zestaw naklejek do ozdobienia szafki, białe okulary, czerwona szminka oraz drugie ubranko. Składa się ono z czarnej sukienki w białą kratkę. Na środku przepasana jest różowym paskiem. Jej góra ozdobiona jest malinowymi i białymi paskami. Na górze wykończona jest czarną tasiemką, a na dole - różowo-białą. Ghoulia uczęszcza na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Gloom Beach Ghoulia_GB_doll3.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: W2823 Ghoulia ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jego góra jest koloru czarnego. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi elementami i malinowymi ramiączkami z kokardką na plecach. Spodenki dziewczyny są różowe. Na obu częściach garderoby widnieją białe kropki. Talia zombie przepasana jest niebieskim paskiem z białymi ćwiekami. Buty Ghoulii to czarne sandałki na obcasie na czerwonej podeszwie. San Diego Comic Con Exlusive Ghoulia SDCCI.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_SDCCC.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7964 Ghoulia ma niebieskie, proste włosy. Ubrana jest w czarny kostium superbohatera ozdobiony czerwonymi elementami. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czerwono-białym pasem. Buty Ghouli sięgają łydek i są czerwono-biało-czarne. Na nosie dziewczyna założone ma okulary w białych oprawkach. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwono-czarna torba. Ciekawostka: na oficjalnym arcie Ghoulia ma zieloną opaskę jak w serii Basic, w odcinku "Przywidzenia Martwych" czerwoną, a na jej lalce nie ma żadnej opaski. Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia_GMHT!!!_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GMHT!!!_artr.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Go Monster High Team!!!' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7966 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii związane są w koński ogon. Z czubka wystają dwa kosmyki. Każdy opada na inną stronę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną kurtkę z różową peleryną, czarnym suwakiem, różowymi kieszeniami i różowo-białym zygzakiem na piersiach. Spod niej wystaje czerwona koszulka w móżdżki. Spodenki Ghoulii są czarne, z czerwonymi kieszeniami i zakończeniami. Talia dziewczyny jest przepasana szarym paskiem z czerwonymi dziurkami i logiem Monster High. Buty lalki to czerwone trampki na białym koturnie z czarną błyskawicą. Spod nich wystają czarne podkolanówki i różowo-białymi zakończeniami. Na nosie Ghoulii widnieją czerwone okulary. Jej uszy natomiast przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie czaszki. Do lalki dołączona jest czarno-różowa chorągiewka z białym logiem Monster High na różowej rączce oraz czarna ręka kibica z białymi obwódkami i różowym logiem Monster High. School Clubs Ghoulia_SC_akc.jpg Ghoulia_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2555 W skład akcesoriów dla Ghoulii wchodzi czarna koszulka z podobizną Szybkośmierci. Ma ona zielone zakończenia. Sukienka mini dziewczyny jest biała. Jej dolna część jest czerwona, ozdobiona czarnymi móżdżkami i postrzępiona. Buty dla lalki to czarne adidasy na koturnie. Ozdobione są zielonymi i czarnymi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć czerwoną opaskę, zielone okulary, komiks i figurkę Szybkośmierci oraz pięć czarnych bransoletek. Skull Shores $(KGrHqFHJBUE63VVG8dYBO7QFKSEvg~~60 1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-Skull-Shores-monster-high-27971686-430-601.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: październik 2011, lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9180, - * Numer modelu: W9181, X4489 Włosy Ghoulii w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Oprócz tego są pokręcone przy końcówkach. Widnieje w nich czerwony kwiat. Na nosie lalki znajdują się zielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Są one okrągłe. Uszy Ghoulii przebite są czerwonymi i białymi kolczykami. Kostium kąpielowy dziewczyny jest czarny, ozdobiony żółtymi kropkami i czerwoną kokardką, Ma on zielone ramiączka i biały pasek na środku. Oprócz niego, lalka założoną ma zwiewną, pomarańczową sukienkę w białe kwadraty. Buty Ghoulii to czerwone sandałki na obcasach. Lewy nadgarstek dziewczyny zdobi różowa bransoletka. Do pudełka dołączony jest orzeźwiający napój o kokosie. Skultimate Roller Maze DOLL-MONH-FASD-SKUR-GHOULIA_YELPS.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_RM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012, lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671, - * Numer modelu: X3675, X4513 W tej serii Ghoulia ma średniej długości niebiesko-zielone włosy. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się różowy kask w kształcie mózgu. Okulary lalki są koloru zielonego. Ghoulia ubrana jest w sukienkę w czarno-białe pionowe pasy. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi rękawami i czarnym dekoltem. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje żółta bransoletka. Ochraniacze na kolana lalki są różowe. Wrotki lalki są czarne, z niebieskimi i różowymi kółkami i różową podeszwą. Skuter Ghoulia_Skuter_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_Skuter_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: - * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4495 * Numer modelu: X4497 Na głowie Ghoulii widnieje czarny kask z białym paskiem na środku i czerwonym daszkiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w czerwono-szaro-białe kleksy, na którą założony został biały bezrękawnik. Buty lalki to czarne kozaki z czerwonym kółkiem na kostce. Na plecach Ghoulii widnieje szary plecak z czerwonymi ramiączkami. Skuter jest koloru czerwonego, ozdobiony białymi elementami. Na kierownicy pojazdu znajduje się szara kratka. Jest to miejsce dla Sir Puchacza. Koła skutera są fioletowe, a opony - czarne. Pod pojazdem wmontowana jest szara stopka. Jego siedzenie jest czerwone. Znajdująca się pod nim karoseria jest biała i ozdobiona czerwonymi wisienkami. "Spływa" po niej czarna farba. Rura wydechowa pojazdu jest szara. Światełko przy kierownicy jest różowe, a hamulce - czarne. Dot Dead Gorgeous Draculaura_Abbey_Ghoulia_DDG_dolls.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_DDG_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4482 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii sięgają ramion dziewczyny, a oprócz tego związane są w kitkę i lokowane. Na nosie lalki widnieją białe okulary. Na jej lewym nadgarstku znajduje się długa, szara bransoleta. Ghoulia ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę na jednym ramiączku. Znajduje się ono na lewym ramieniu, jest czerwone i ozdobione białą czaszką. Górna część sukienki lalki jest biała i ozdobiona czerwonymi pawimi oczkami. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym pakiem. Jest on zarazem częścią drugiej części ubrania. Jest ona czerwona, w czarne plastry miodu i białe czaszki. Buty Ghoulii są białe na czerwonym koturnie. Mają one liczne dziurki. Scaris: City of Frights Ghoulia_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia scaris oficial art.jpg|oficjalny art *'Linia:' 'Scaris: CIty of Frights' *'Wydanie:' listopad 2012 *'Numer asortymentu:' Y0392 *'Numer modelu:' Y0394 Ghoulia w tej serii uczesana jest w koński ogon. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają ramion, a jej grzywka ułożona jest po obu bokach głowy. Uszy lalki przebite są czerwonymi kolczykami w kształcie zamków błyskawicznych. Na czole Ghoulii widnieją czerwone okulary. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z kapturem w czerwone i białe paski. Ubranie jest zakończone czerwonym paskiem. Wyposażone jest również w wielką, czerwoną kieszeń w czarne móżdżki. Buty lalki to błękitne trampki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torebka z czerwonym wieczkiem. Przypomina ona nieco kosz piknikowy. My Wardrobe and I Ghoulia_DFP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria GhouliaDFPart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'My Wardrobe and I' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0402 * Numer asortymentu: Y0408 W skład akcesoriów dla Ghoulii wchodzą dwa zestawy strojów. Pierwszy składa się z sukienki w czerwone, białe i czarne szlaczki. Przepasana jest ona niebieskim paskiem z czaszką. Drugi zestaw składa się z czarnej koszulki z kołnierzykiem, wykończonym zieloną nitką. Do ubranka przytwierdzona jest również czerwona muszka w czarne "móżdżki". Na koszulce widnieje biała kamizelka w wisienki. Spodnie Ghoulii to czarne jeansy, po u których dołu "spływa" czerwona farba. Do pudełka dołączone są również niebiesko-czarne buty na obcasie, czerwona torebka z wypukłościami, długie, różowe kolczyki oraz czarne okulary. Classroom GhouliaCdoll.jpg|Lalka Profile_art_Mad_Science_-_Cleo_and_Ghoulia.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: maj 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC80 * Numer modelu: BBC81 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii ozdobione są grzywką, ułożoną po prawej stronie czoła. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje czarna opaska z czerwoną różą. Na nosie lalki znajdują się okulary w białych oprawkach. Ghoulia ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę w granatowe, żółte, białe i czerwone kwadraty oraz biały fartuch z czerwonymi zakończeniami. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny znajduje się okrągła, czarna bransoletka. Buty lalki to białe trapki na koturnie z czarnymi sznurówkami i czubkiem oraz czerwoną podeszwą. Do lalki dołączona jest przeźroczysta probówka z żółtą cieczą w środku, fioletowe pudełko z "buzującą", liliową substancją, złota waga, szczotka oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Cleo de Nile. Ghoul's Night Out Ghouliagno2933.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR96 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii związane są w koński ogon. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi czerwona opaska. Na nosie lalki widnieją okulary w czerwonych oprawkach. Uszy Ghoulii przebite są rubinowymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w granatową sukienkę z czerwonym kołnierzykiem oraz czarnymi, bufiastymi rękawkami, zakończonymi czerwoną tasiemką. Na środku ubranka widnieją dwa białe paski. Na tali Ghoulii znajduje się czarno-czerwona falbanka, utrzymująca się na czerwonej tasiemce. Buty dziewczyny są białe na czerwonym koturnie. Mają one liczne dziurki. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona, okrągła torebka oraz ICoffin tego samego koloru. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Rochelle, Venus i Clawdeen. Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Ghoulia_FIG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Fusion-Inspired Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBP34 * Numer modelu: CBP36 W tej serii Ghoulia przebrana jest za Draculaurę. Jej włosy związane są w dwa kucyki. Jej grzywka natomiast jest prosta, a na czubku głowy widnieje czarna opaska ze skrzydłami nietoperza. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę z czarnymi, bufiastymi rękawkami, ozdobionymi czerwonym paskiem. Ubranie zdobi wzór przedstawiający uskrzydlone, czerwone serca. Spod niego wystaje druga, czarna część sukienki. Całość przepasana jest czerwoną wstążką z kokardą. Na prawym nadgarstku Ghoulii widnieje czerwona bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny to niebieskie kozaki wiązane na rzemyki. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska parasolka z czarną rączką z gałką w kształcie nietoperza. Sweet Screams Ghoulia_SwSc_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_SwSc_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Screams' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BHN00 * Numer modelu: CBX46 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii są granatowe oraz mocno pokręcone. Na jej głowie widnieje zielona opaska, ozdobiona czerwonym mózgiem. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, czerwonymi kolczykami, a na jej nosie znajdują się okulary w niebiesko-czerwonych oprawkach. Szyję Ghoulii zdobi naszyjnik z czarnych, czerwonych i niebieskich kamieni. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach. Ozdobione są one czerwonymi i niebieskimi "spływającymi kawałkami materiału". Ubranko przepasana jest zielonym paskiem z czerwonymi i niebieskimi kamieniami. Co więcej, "spływa" z niego kolejna plastikowa warstwa, do której doszyto granatową falbanę, ozdobioną czerwonymi wzorkami oraz wykończoną niebieską siateczką. Na dłoniach Ghoulii widnieją czarne rękawiczki, a na jej lewym nadgarstku - zielona bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są zielono-czerwone, na koturnie, a utrzymują się one na rzemieniach sięgających łydek. Do lalki dołączona jest zielono-czerwona torebka w kształcie żelka misia na niebieskiej rączce oraz cukierkowa wersja Sir Hukacza. Original Ghouls Ghoulia OG doll.JPG|Lalka Ghoulia OG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Original Ghouls' * Wydanie: styczeń 2015 * Numer Asortymentu: * Oznaczenie modelu: Ghoulia ma niebieskie, proste włosy z błękitnymi pasemkami sięgające bioder. Grzywka jest zaczesana na bok czoła. Na głowie nosi zieloną opaskę oraz białe okulary - kujonki. Uszy przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie suwaków. Na szyi ma srebrny naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w bluzkę-łódkę w czarne, czerwone oraz białe paski, biały top na czerwonych ramiączkach we wzory wisienek z czaszką po środku oraz czerwone, bufiaste spodnie w czarne grochy, z dwoma czarnymi paskami. Na rękach dziewczyna ma rękawiczki z czarnej siatki. Buty są sznurowane i na obcasach. Sięgają łydek. Całość dopełnia pasek wyglądający jak klawisze fortepianu. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w sześciopacku lalek Original Ghouls. Geek Shriek Ghoulia_GS_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Geek Shriek' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CGG96 * Numer modelu: CKD78 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii są związane na boku w kucyk. Dziewczyna nosi duże, czarne okulary z białym noskiem. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą, bufiastą, kraciastą koszulkę z czarnymi wizerunkami czaszek. Przy szyi ma czerwoną muszkę. Spódnica jest biało-czerwona ze wzorami okularów i oczu. Buty dziewczyny to czerwone trampki na koturnie. Love is not Dead Ghoulia_Sloman_LIND_dolls.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia Yelps - Love's Not Dead.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Love is not Dead' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CKD81 * Numer modelu: CKD81 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii są ciemnoniebieskie i związane w wysokiego koka. Ma w nich czarno-czerwoną spinkę. Uszy lalki są przebite czerwonymi kolczykami z wizerunkiem dłoni. Na szyi ma czerwony naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną, poszarpaną u dołu, dwuwarstwową sukienkę we wzory rąk oraz serc zrobionych z żeber. Góra sukienki jest częściowo zrobiona z czarnej siateczki. Talia jest opleciona czerwonym paskiem. Buty dziewczyny są czerwone na koturnie. Lalka sprzedawana w dwupaku z Slomanem Mortavitch. Collector's Edition Ghoulia CE doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo&Ghoulia CE art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Collector's Edition' * Wydanie: 19 lipiec 2017 * Numer asortymentu: * Numer modelu: Włosy Ghoulii są lekko falowane i sięgają ud. Na głowie ma zielony kapelusz typu safari z czerwonym pająkiem i niebieskimi linkami oraz niebieskie okulary w rogowych oprawkach, na szyi niebieską chustę, a w uszach ma długie, czerwone kolczyki w kształcie rąk. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą koszulkę z czerwonymi guzikami, krótkimi rękawami i czarnymi wykończeniami, które na dole przybierają wzór mazi oraz niebieskie spodenki do kolan z zielonymi wzorami Skullette. W talii jest przepasana czerwonym paskiem z saszetką w kształcie mózgu. Jej buty są czarne, sięgające niemal do końca łydek, z czerwonymi sznurówkami i zielonym obcasem. Dołączono do niej białą torbę na ramię z czerwonym wzorem ręki oraz jej zwierzaka w barwie zielono-niebieskiej. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Cleo de Nile. en:Ghoulia Yelps/merchandise Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:My Wardrobe and I Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Kategoria:Sweet Screams Kategoria:Love is not Dead Kategoria:Original Ghouls Kategoria:Geek Shriek Kategoria:Collector's Edition